Framed and on Display
by NonieBee
Summary: Gintoki wakes up naked in a hotel room with no memory on how he got there, sound familiar? Well this time he finds a young girl he doesn't know lying next to him. Her puffy eyes and damp pillow tells him she isn't happy to be there, but the bruises on her tells him she isn't there by choice. Gintoki finds himself wanted for murder and sexual assault BUT HE DIDN'T DO IT... R-right!
1. Morning After

ONCE AGAIN Nonie was struck by inspiration and started a new story... *sigh*.. anyhoo this was going to be a oneshot but ended up longer... it wont be as long as my reuniting story i SWEAR!

so yeah i hope you guys enjoy this scandal arc inspired fic and watch out there is A LOT of swearing in here!

* * *

W-what happened?

W-here am I?

Multiple, typical hanger mysteries continued to elude Gintoki, as he sat up rubbing his throbbing head.  
A few moments after awakening, Gintoki took in his surroundings. As he scanned the room, a sinking feeling of dread, weighed down his already queasy stomach.

This wasn't his room.

Shit!

With a glance down he found he was also naked.

Double shit!

And there was someone in the bed next to him.

Triple shit! And whatever came next, a whole SHIT-LOAD of shit.

Oh god this felt familiar, but _how_? The pain in his head stopped him from delving deeper into his mind, halting any attempts to remember the familiarity. Fine! He would figure out _how_ he got there later, for now he would deal with what to do _now_!

Firstly who was next to him?_ WHO WAS THAT LUMP UNDER THE BLANKET?!_

With shaky hands, Gintoki gently eased back the covers that were hiding his guest from view. Careful not to wake the person, he slowly revealed the figure. Light brown, shoulder length hair, slender pale shoulders... A WOMAN! He could only see her back, but there were definite feminine curves. Somehow he felt relieved... Though his relief was short lived as he spotted the bruises, they covered the woman's skinny body. Holy crap did he do that? HOLY SHIT!

Quadruple shit! Quintuple shit! Sextuple shit! _OH GOD_! NO not sex just some innocent drunken naked sleeping! She fell down the stairs, and his heroic drunken self carried her to bed and undres-... No that can't be right!..._SHIT!_ More than a shit-load, it's a Fuck-ton of shit!

A quiet sniffle broke Gin from his moment of panic, he blinked and shuffled back awkwardly, as the woman rolled onto her stomach then turned her head, shyly peering at him through the wall of hair. She was looking at him expectantly and he had no idea what to say, or do. Come on! He was severely hungover, he had only figured out who _he_ was moments earlier.

"H-Hi!"  
Seriously? Hi? That's all he could think of? He mentally roundhouse kicked himself, as a normal kick was not sufficient. But now what was he suppose to say? 'Come here often?' or 'nice bruises, did you get them professionally done?'.

The woman slowly sat up and knelt on the bed, not bothering to hide her body. Gintoki instinctively looked away earning a curious look from the girl.

"Where are your clothes?" Gintoki growled in annoyance, mostly at himself. He quickly found his own clothes and started covering himself. The girl paid no mind to his tone and shook her head, a motion which Gintoki barely caught in the corner of his eyes.

"Gone." She spoke so softly, she was barely audible, Gintoki had to pause his motions and concentrate to understand. For a moment she seemed like she was going to say more but she clamped her mouth shut, as if to contain words that try to escape.

Slowly Gintoki let his eyes stray from the button of his pants to the girl sitting behind him. She hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, her shoulders were slumped her head hung low. Her hair covered most of her face, but the redness of her eyes was still apparent, and the dampness of the pillow confirmed it; she had been crying.

She was naked, bruised and had been crying.

After a moment of thought, Gin scooped up his discarded kimono, he walked around to the other side of the bed and wrapped it over the girl's shoulders.

"Use this for now, I'll find you something else to wear." Running his hands through his messy bed-head perm, he turned his head away from the girl. She was still too exposed for his liking. He had put the garment over her shoulders but left it up to her to fasten it. She had just sat there almost motionless, like a porcelain doll.

"I'll be back in a minute," Gintoki spoke as he quickly put on his shirt and headed for the door, "I'm gonna find you something else 'cause well, everyone recognises whose blue swirls. Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong ide-" he stopped mid sentence as he thought for a moment. Would it even be the wrong idea? Had they actually done the deed?

Slowly Gin turned his head and met the eyes that were watching him. At that moment he realised how young the girl looked. Oh shit, how old was she? Was she even legal?

"H-h-h-" he choked as he tried to ask the dangerous question, "how old are you?" It came out louder and higher pitched than he intended but that didn't matter, what mattered is DID HE JUST DO THE DIRTY WITH A FREAKING _CHILD?_

"Fifteen." The girl mumbled, as she tilted her head and turned her body to face him. Gintoki would have been grateful that she had finally closed the kimono, but he couldn't actually see her at the moment. He was staring past her in shock, his mind doing back flips to the beat of his throbbing migraine.

Oh God! What had he done? This girl was only a year older than Kagura. Oh God. She was younger than Shinpachi! _Shit!_ Gintoki was going to have to learn the word for '100 times' because he needed it to describe the amount of shit.

How was he going to go home? How was he going to face them? How was he going to live like he had so far? What about Kagura? Was she going to have to move out? As much as it would make his wallet happy, he wouldn't be if she left. They were going to hate him, and never want to see him ag-

His thoughts where cut off sudden urge to vomit. Not from the woman, just a combination of major hangover and the stress of the situation. Definitely not her! Because as much as he would like to deny it, she was rather attractive and well-developed for her age... her age... Ah she was so young, too young for a guy in his twenties to be messing around with!

He felt disgusted, at himself.

With a little help from the door frame for balance, he made it out of the room. His mind was still whirring but managed to keep walking.

He couldn't make it right, but he had to do something.

* * *

Eventually he found hotel staff, a single old woman struggling with an overly large pile of folded linen. Just as she was about to tip over, Gintoki grabbed the pile from the small woman and she thanked him greatly.

"Thank you dear, just put it on that shelf. Oh thank you again." The woman's cheerful voice was heard from the other side of the pile. "My husband really needs to hire some more workers, but no he insists that they would get in the way, and would be in on our private matters. _Really_ the nerve of that man! He is lucky that I love him or else I'd be gone in a flash, I'd move back up north. You see I grew up there, its lovely this time of year..." The woman continued to prattle on as she picked up and folded the single sheet that had fallen. "Thank you again young man, It really helps to have a pair of strong arms arou-"

Suddenly the woman stopped mid sentence, the smile she wore fell as she got a good look at the man before her. "Oh it's _you.._." The woman's eyes were wide and she looked extremely startled.

"It's me?" Gin furrowed his brow at the woman's sudden change of mood. Why was she suddenly pulling that almost fearful face. "What about me?"

"Oh, OH nothing dear." The woman plastered on a clearly fake smile as she broke eye contact, opting to stare her fidgeting hands, "S-so what can I do for you? I-I'm sorry that its past breakfast time so there's none left. B-but I can cook something especially if you want, its no hassle." The woman's voice became frantic and her eyes started to water.

Oh shit now this woman was crying too.

"No No it's fine! you don't need to-" Gin held out his hands, it was was suppose to be a calming motion, but the woman squeaked and stepped back. She started spewing a string of "I'm sorry"s and "please forgive me"s, bowing at the waist each time.

"Oi calm down!" Gintoki spoke in a stern but not threatening voice. Even so, the woman still flinched and got down on her knees. Pulling the fully respectful pose, she cried out apologies into the carpet. Gin tried to soften his tone and spoke again.

"Look, I have no idea what is going on here. I just need you to-_ Come on!_ Just stop the bowing already!" He growled at the end as he knelt down and took the woman's hand helping her to her feet. Once up right Gintoki crouched slightly so as to be eye level with the blubbering woman.

"Come on, calm down," he spoke softly, "all that wailing is gonna fry my throbbing head." He pulled a friendly smirk as the woman wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Listen, I have no idea what is going on, I can't remember anything from last night. I definitely don't remember anything happening that would make you need to apologise but..." He brought his hands together holding the woman's hand between them, "If you really feel bad, could you do me a favour?"

* * *

Saki exhaled a sigh of relief when the silver haired man left the room. She looked down at the kimono he had given her, trailing a finger around the blue swirls. She felt kind of bad for the guy, he seemed like a nice enough bloke. If only they weren't in this situation.

Her body ached, she could remember the previous night in detail. Every second she was conscious that is, she had passed out a couple of times.

Slowly she got to her feet and made her way to the standing mirror on the other side of the bed. After a few minutes of using any and all furniture for support she was finally in front of it, her wobbly legs finally cooperating.

Gently pressing out the creases in the fabric of her loaned kimono, the girl tilted her head at her reflection, somehow she was surprised at what she saw. Though the dark bruised area around her eye and her split lip, reminded her of the events of the night before. Though the dark circles under her eyes, showed her exhaustion and stress. There was no major change in her appearance. So much had happened to her, in the few days since she had returned to Edo with her sister. So much. For some reason she expected her appearance to have changed, something that would have shown the pain she had been through, shown how different it had made her.

_Something to make her look as repulsive as she felt._

Her gaze shifted to the window reflected in the mirror. She could just leave, she could escape, it would be easy. But even if she physically could get away she wouldn't, if she did, what would happen to her little sister Mei?  
Being the big sister she HAD to look after her younger sibling. Poor Mei, was she safe? She was probably some where cold and dark. Mei had always been scared of the dark, always sneaking into Saki's bed whenever she could get away with it.

If only she was stronger.

If only she had more courage.

If only she had seen it coming.

If only she could have stopped that man...

With a sigh Saki let her head hang and sat down on the bed. There was no point on reflecting on what had happened, she had to figure out what to do next.

Just as her behind hit the bed, the door burst open making the girl jump back to her feet.

"Come on dear, let me have a look at you," a boisterous woman ordered as she waddled in. When the woman got no response from the girl she put her hands on her hips and spoke again. "Come on, don't just stand there."

Soon Saki found herself being ushered into a nearby bathroom. Just before the door closed behind her she glanced back only to see the Silver haired man offering a soft smile.  
She caught herself thinking he looked better that way; with a smile on his face.

* * *

There you go :D hope you enjoyed

now if you don't mind, please leave a review. it doesn't need to be long, just a comment or two oh what you liked/disliked is enough

OKAY ill try to update ASAP

SEEYA NEXT TIME!


	2. Hesitant Return Home

**WOW so many people want to see what happens next :D I am so glad you are all enjoying this fic so much! so make sure to leave reviews so i can make the fic the best it can be!**

**to a guest reviewer,**** you are very observant, if you had reviewed with an account i could have given you a better response through a message but i cant here cause it'd spoil :p i will say that you should look at the story title, its kinda a double meaning :D**

**also guys, as always there is a better version of the cover on my devient art! there is a link on my profile, _go check it out! pleeaassseeee_**

**anyhoo on with the chapter :D**

* * *

Gintoki watched as the startled girl disappeared into the side room. Getting an old woman to clean her up and supply her clothes was a start, but not enough. He was going to have to do _much_ more than just that to make it up to the girl... That is, if he had anything to make up for.

The situation was way too suspicious, and very similar to something that had happened before. In fact it was an EXTREME version of a past event. Makes sense. Making him think he had done the deed with an old lady and with the rest of the female cast didn't stop him drinking. So if old didn't work, why not try young?

He had to find out what was going on, he knew he was drunk the night before but this was kind of stupid, he would never do anything like... R-r-r-... what was implied in the previous chapter. It _had_ to be the guys pranking him again... He _hoped._

So now it was time to check in, to make them think he was falling for the over used prank.

* * *

After following the woman's directions he found the payphone. It took a while of fumbling through pockets, but eventually Gintoki found a coin and immediately threw it in the machine, then punched in a familiar number. That coin was the only one he had; this was going to have to be a short call.

"Moshi moshi," a voice sounded on the line, "You have reached Yorozuya Gin-chan. This is Shinpachi speaking. How can I help you?"

"Oi Patsuan, what's with that mouthful of a greeting?" Gin growled into the line, as he watched the timer count down, "I don't have enough money to make this call longer, so lets make this quick."

A large sigh came from the other end, then the boy spoke again.

"Gin-san where are you? It's midday, we were getting worried!" After a moments silence he continued, in his straight man way, "And what you said was just as long!"

"Yeah, yeah! Quit yelling, I just woke up..." He looked back in the direction he came from with a frown, "… in a weird place."

"I told you that you shouldn't drink so much!" Shinpachi scolded. "If you drink so much, one of these days something bad is going to happen!"

Oh if only he knew. But then again maybe he _did_ know and was pretending to not, so as to make the prank more believable.

"Yeah yeah, I know... listen Shinpachi," Gintoki's tone grew serious, "something came up. I can't come home yet." He refrained from adding "or ever!" That would probably freak the boy out too much. Either that or maybe make him laugh.

"What? Why?" the boy's voice betrayed his worry. "What happened?"

"I can't say, it's complicated. Grown up stuff. Just... Look after Kagura for me."

"Gin-san what's going on?" The boy's voice grew louder and more panicked. "Gin-san are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, calm down," Gintoki sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks, "I just can't come home for a while don't wor-"

"No Gin-san you have to come home!" Shinpachi interrupted with a stern voice. "Something has happened, we need your help."

"What happened?" Gintoki asked rolling his eyes, "And why do you need me? You guys are perfectly capable to-" a beeping noise indicated the call would end soon. "Ah shit. How urgent is it? Life threatening?"

"Really urgent, _please_ Gin-san, lives _may_ be in danger!"

"Fine! I'll be there soo-"

CLICK.

The line went dead.

Well shit. Now what was he going to do? Just turn up with a beaten and battered woman and hope for the best? He could always ditch her, but he wouldn't... at least not yet. As soon as he had proved that this was all a prank, he would stay only long enough to give a piece of his mind.

"There you go love."  
Gintoki turned to see the stocky woman round the corner, with the young girl silently following behind.

Oh so very young.

"I did just as you asked, she's all cleaned up." The woman smiled, almost all traces of fear gone. "The dear had some rather large marks on her face so I covered them up with some make up, that and her hair brushed forward covers most of it."

"Aw, you didn't need to do that. I just asked you to get her cleaned up, and get her some clean clothes so she wasn't suspicious if someone saw her."

"Yeah, well I thought this was for the best," the woman insisted, "those bruises sure are a head turner. She must have taken a hell of a beating."

Gintoki winced at the thought

"Yeah, yeah. All right, if you think it's best. Just as long as the makeup doesn't stop the air getting to it, and makes it worse or something."

As Gin let his eyes drift back to the loud woman he noticed that her face was also covered in thick makeup. Was she injured too? Did he do that? Was that why she was afraid?

Would the guys really make the prank this complicated?

* * *

"I'm home," Gintoki called out cautiously as he entered his home. And why wouldn't he be cautious? They might decide to add Kagura to this prank... but if it had happened with her, _HE_ would be the one covered in bruises... Yeah that was impossible.

Once again the man found himself in need of fixing his hair. First it was from the bead-head, now from zooming home on his scooter without a helmet; his helmet being on his passenger's head.

Gintoki furrowed his brow, shooting a glance at the quiet girl behind him as he removed his boots; the girl was silently doing the same with her sandals.

Why was she even here? Wouldn't she want to run away from him? Wouldn't she... Wait what was her name? He didn't even know her name.

"Uh, this is goin' to be weird but," the man started awkwardly, "what's your na-"

"Gin-san!" An angry teenage boy's voice interrupted the man's awkward question, "Where have you been?! You said in your call that you would be home soon! That was an hour ago! Why are you late? We were worried! "

Gintoki winced at the teen's high volume and turned to glare at him.

"Calm the fuck down Shinpachi! And shut the fuck up while you are at it!" The man snarled at the glasses wearing boy. "You are rattling my brain."

The boy just rolled his eyes and continued to scold his boss.

"Well if you hadn't drunk so much it wouldn't be a problem." The teen followed the man as he trudged his way towards the main room, all the while not noticing the ghost of a girl by the genken. "You haven't answered my question!"

"Uh, 46, France, 1783... that answer them?" Gintoki glanced back at the boy storming behind him. With a sigh he continued, this time with a proper answer, "It turns out I was across town, it took forever to get back. Calm down."

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN GIN-SAN! WE NEEDED YOUR HEL-"

Shinpachi stopped at a quiet voice.

"Shinpachi-kun?"

The boy turned to see a young brunette quietly walk behind them, and a familiar face smiled at him.

"That is you right?" the girl spoke softly, "It's good to see you."

"S-s-saki-chan?" Shinpachi wiped his sleeve across his glasses and looked again, "Is that you?"

"Shin-chan what's going on?" The older Shimura sibling opened the paper door and peered into the small hallway. "I heard voices, what's happening?"

"Sis, look, it's Saki-chan... She is okay!" the boy managed to stutter out the words, without directing his eyes from the younger girl.

"Saki-chan?" Tae echoed her younger brother then followed his gaze. Sure enough there she was. "Saki-chan!" Tae repeated the name and rushed forwards to embrace the girl, pushing the very confused Gin-san out of the way. "There you are! We were so worried!" The young woman exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm okay now," Saki mumbled into the woman's shoulder. She really was okay, she was safe now, her friends were here.

* * *

After a few minutes of catching up, Shinpachi finally explained the situation to the confused Gintoki and the completely out of the loop Kagura.

Apparently Saki and her little sister Mei were old friends with the Shimura siblings; they knew each other from temple school.

They hadn't seen each other in years, because Saki and her sister had to return to their grandmother's farm, out of town, due to the old woman's ailing health.

"They were coming to stay with us for a few days but never turned up. That's why we needed you home, so you could help us find her." The boy smiled at his boss, who was frowning down at his wooden desk, his face between his open palms. The others assumed the posture was because of his hangover, but it was really because of the situation.

Either this was proof that it was a prank or... This was getting reeaaallly complicated.

Shit.

Gintoki glanced up at the young girl, he noted that she looked better now; the swelling of her eyes had gone down and she had a smile on her face.

Unfortunately that smile vanished after a few words from Tae:

"Where is your sister? Where is Mei-chan?"

As soon as the sentences were complete Saki's face fell, and her gaze along with it.

"She's not here." The girl hugged herself and shot a glance at the silver haired man on the other side of the room. "She, uh, stayed behind. She stayed at home, to look after Gran."

"Really?" Tae asked with a confused expression. "We called your home when you didn't arrive, they told us you both had already left."

"She... uh..." Saki pursed her lips and stared at her toes for a moment, as if she was thinking what to say. Almost as if she was trying to hide the truth, or wasn't able to say it. "She got sick on the way here, that's why she isn't here, and also why I was late... 'cause we had to go back home, we probably got there just after you called... Or something."

Again the girl's eyes darted back to the samurai, this time lingering as their gazes met.

She was lying, and he knew it.

His face showed that he was concerned, but also showed that he was grateful that she had not told the others of their... encounter...

Not that she had to, they were going to find out soon enough.

* * *

All was brought to a halt when the room was suddenly flooded with men in black uniforms.

"This is the Shinsengumi!" The raven haired vice-commander yelled as he stormed across the room and towards the yorozuya leader.

"Ugh! Seriously? You too?" Gin growled and covered his ears. "Does everyone need to be yelling in my house? I have a hangover and it's- wait what are you- Agh!" The flat surface of his desk ramming into his face prevented Gintoki continuing his rant. That mayo freak was standing behind him pressing his head down on the wooden top.

"Gintoki Sakata, you are under arrest for the sexual assault and murder of four teenage girls!" Gintoki heard the man snarl behind him.

When he felt the metal of the handcuffs tighten around his left wrist he realised: These guys were serious.

They thought he had... oh god... did he?

"You have the right to remain silent..."

Oh he was being silent alright, he had nothing to say, he had no words.

Just how complicated was this prank, or how drunk was he last night?! What the fuck happened?!

* * *

**dundun DUUUUN**

**u didnt expect her to know the shimeras didya? LOL that makes this whole thing even MORE messy xD **  
**you didnt expect the shinsengumi to come in either... and murder DID HE DO THAT? :O ULL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT *laughs maniacally***

**btw this whole story is planned out from start to finish SO ALL IS WORKED OUT, i know how it will end... and what will happen next... well you guys aint gonna like it *hides behind rock* plz dont kill me**

also super awesome creditss to my bestestestestest Friend Tara for helping this mess of a chapter look decent :D there is a link to her profile on my profile. go check out her stories, she WILL write some gintama some time soon but for now its just "Victorious" stuff.


	3. Serious Accusations

**wow bet ya didn't expect that stuff last chapter lol and i didn't expect everyone to like this story so much xD**  
**I'm gonna make this story high on my priority list cause ppl seem to reeaaaallly want me to update lots xD**

**ALSO made a mistake last chapter! was suppose to be 4 girls not 3 D: so ive fixed that!**

**Once again guys, major language warning for this chapter!**

**okay lets keep this crazy story going!**

* * *

Gintoki pushed against the desk under him, trying to regain his balance, trying to right himself.

What the fuck was this? Murder and rape of four girls? WHAT? He would never do something like that!

"Get off me you bastard cop!" Gintoki struggled against the raven haired man holding him down, making sure to keep his right arm out of reach so as to avoid being cuffed. "You fucking come into my home, attack me and accuse me of... THAT! And you pricks didn't even take your shoes off! Look at my floor!"

"Shuddup! I always knew you were trouble but I never expected this!" Hijikata growled at the silver haired freak, and he spat on a manga on the desk next to the man's head, then continued, "If only I'd locked you up ages ago, those girls might be okay."

"LET ME GO!" Gintoki struggled harder. This fucker just spat on his JUMP!

He came into his home, fucked up his floor, fucked with his jump and rattled his fucking brain with all that fucking yelling.

"Why the fuck are you arresting me? What makes you think I did something like that?!"

"Yeah, let him go Mayora!" The red haired Kagura yelled. "There is no way Gin-chan would do something like that aru!"

"Are you sure about that?" The nearby captain sneered. "Are you sure you know your leader that well? Do you know _EVERYTHING_?"

"Of course I do!" The Yato snarled back at the captain, "Gin-chan is our family aru!"

"Really?" The sandy haired man smirked at the girl, "Then what was he doing last night? To be specific..." He took out a notebook and glanced at it before continuing, "where was he, and what was he doing around 3am this morning?"

"Uhmm," Kagura furrowed her brow, glancing at her father figure for a moment before she continued, "H-he was out drinking, so he was probably passed out somewhere."

"You haven't seen the news today have you?" Hijikata spoke calmly as he refocused his glare on the two teens in the room.

"No we haven't," Shinpachi spoke quietly, "It usually gets turned on by Gin-san when Ketsuno-Ana comes on in the morning, but..."

"But he wasn't here was he?" Hijikata frowned, he didn't really want to break these kid's hearts but they had to know the truth. "Yamazaki!" The man directed his voice at his subordinate. "Turn the TV on! Channel 4"

"Y-yes sir!" The skinny man ran over to the device then started twiddling with the dial. In response the machine spluttered and showed black and white static "I-I cant seem to get it to..."

"Hurry up, or you'll be committing seppuku!"

"YES SIR!"

After a moment of panic from the spy, the TV finally responded and showed the correct channel. But only after receiving a firm whack to the side by a glasses wearing teen.

"This is Ketsuno Ana speaking from out side the Ketsueki hotel where the fourth body of a young girl has been found dead. The Shinsengumi refuse to give us any details on the identity of the girl but have confirmed that it is work of the serial killer known as the 'Edo Defiler' that has been plaguing the streets of Edo. Known for sexually assaulting his victims then beating them to death, this menace has had the community in panic!"

All went quiet as the woman on the screen spoke. Gintoki turned his head and stared wide eyed at the screen; he didn't like where this was going...

"Moments ago the police received an anonymous tip, from a witness, as to the identity of the serial murderer," The woman frowned and paused for a moment, almost as if she didn't want to say the next words. Hesitantly after rereading the notes on the sheet in her hand she spoke. "The culprit has been named as Gintoki Sakata, long time resident of the Kabuki district. He was caught on security camera leaving the crime scene with a young girl, assumed to be intended as the next victim."

The screen showed a small video on loop of Gintoki leaving the hotel with a young woman with a face blurred out.

"W-what the fuck was that!? How did they get that footage?! Who was the witness? It was that old bag wasn't it!" Gintoki channeled all his shock into rage. If this was a prank he was _REALLLY_ going to be a murderer soon. He struggled against the man holding him down with renewed vigour. "That's it I've had enough of this shit, get the fuck off me!"

Gintoki twisted his body and slammed his elbow into the back of his captors head, slamming the raven haired man's head into the table.

As soon as he was free he rolled out of the way and took out his wooden sword.

"I don't care what you think I did. I'm not going with you dogs!" He snarled at the men in the room, moving his eyes to glare at each individual man, challenging them to make a move.

"You bastard!" Hijikata held his nose cringing in pain as he straightened the crooked feature with a crunch. "You're going to resist arrest are you?" The raven haired man drew his katana, positioning it ready to attack. "You arse-hole, I'm not letting a monster like you escape!"

"Heh! You actually think you can_ stop_ a monster like me?" Gintoki smirked at the man. His expression held such anger and rage and a touch of something else Hijikata couldn't place.

Just as the two men lunged towards each other an ear-piercing scream stopped them in their tracks and they both turned to peer at the girl crouched down on the ground, hands covering her ears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Saki repeated over and over like a prayer. Gintoki couldn't help but notice the expression on the girl's face, it was frozen in fear and sorrow. So similar to that old woman at the hotel, but more so.

"It's okay" Tae said softly as she crouched by the girl, putting a reassuring hand on the girl's back, rubbing in small circles. "It's okay, you don't need to be afraid!" At that last word Tae directed her gaze at the stunned silver haired man. That look cut him deep. It was accusing, disgusted and demanding of a explanation.

Shit!

This really wasn't a prank and Gin knew it! Something had really happened to this girl and everyone thought it was him. In a moment of desperation Gintoki glanced at Shinpachi and Kagura hoping to see any scrap of loyalty, of trust, of anything.

The boy was staring at his feet, his distress etched into his features, the teen wouldn't even look at him. Kagura on the other hand was looking straight at the man with wide eyes as if pleading for everything to be false.

A quiet sob resonated from the crouching girl as she wiped a sleeve across her eyes leaving a skin toned smudge on her sleeve; the make-up had partially wiped off

With a gasp Tae lifted the girl's chin and brushed away the locks of hair from her eyes.

"Oh my..." The woman's eyes widened as she saw the dark bruise around the girl's eye. She quickly turned to look at the TV, which was replaying the loop of security footage with a message saying "if you see this man call the police immediately." But she didn't see that, she was looking at the blurred out girl, then back to her friend.

"S-saki-chan, is that you on the TV?" The woman asked and shot another glance at the silver haired man who was staring wide eyed at the small girl.

"I'm sorry," the girl sobbed again, this time she lifted her sad eyes to meet Gin's, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Gintoki frowned as he stood motionless, letting his arms hang by his sides.

He was completely aware of all the eyes on him yet he ignored the piercing gazes and focused on the girl, this was the closest he had gotten to the truth all day; he had to know.

"I'm sorry," Saki sniffled and shook her head "I-I have to say it, I have to tell them... I'm so sorry"

Gintoki felt his heart rate triple. He stared wide eyed at the girl. What was she going to tell them? That they had woken up together? Or maybe what happened before that. Oh god! Maybe he should stop her, but at the same time he wanted to know what happened. What was he going to do?

"Tell them what?" Gintoki unconsciously tightened his grip on his sword and took a step towards the girl, making all the police in the room also step forwards. They were ready to stop a murderous monster from rampaging, but hesitant of taking on the Shiroyasha.

But also hesitant of hurting the man who had helped them so many times.

"What are you going to tell them?" Gintoki continued, his lips drawn into a straight line and eyes daring her to continue. He didn't know what he was going to do once she said the words, but he was ready to do it! Whatever it was.

Saki shook her head and stared at her lap, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had to say something, but she didn't know what. If she told the truth what would the man do? Should she lie? Should she stay quiet? She had to do something, they were all waiting for her to speak. But she couldn't, her inner dilemma caused her to be so confused; no voice would come out.

Her thought process was interrupted as a hand was placed on her shoulder making her jump. She turned her head to see the sandy haired police officer smiling at her gently.

"Saki-chan is it?" The man spoke and offered a handkerchief to the girl. She hesitantly took it while slowly nodding. "Saki-chan are you hurt?" The man asked as he held out a hand, offering to help the girl to her feet. The teen slowly nodded again as she cautiously let the man help her up.

"Okay Saki-chan I need you to answer me truthfully," the man smiled again, as his eyes closed with the smile. "Was this the man who hurt you?" Sougo pointed at the tense samurai across the room, his smile barely lessening with the words; it was creepy.

"I'm sorry," slowly the girl lifted her head and looked Gintoki in the eye once more. "I'm sorry, I have to." She barely whispered the words to the man across the room.

"Saki-chan, you don't need to apologise to someone who hurt you." Sougo stepped behind the girl putting his hands on the girl's shoulders. Saki flinched at the contact and stared at the floor.

Peering past her face at the Yorozuya leader, Sougo spoke again, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"It is quite common for victims of rape to feel responsible," Sougo let the smirk on his face grow, "when really its the rapist's fault, right Yorozuya Boss?""

No one but Gintoki saw the expression on the sadist's face; all eyes were on himself.

The silver haired man cursed under his breath, an expression of pure rage took his features. Damn that sadistic bastard, he was enjoying every second of this torture.

"This is BULL-SHIT! Where is your proof?!" Gintoki yelled stamping his foot on the floor, waving his arm at the TV that was now showing some commercial he didn't care to think about. "That's just a picture, anyone can forge that sort of stuff in this day and age! Give me some hard evidence."

"Something like this?" Hijikata held up a key attached to a pink card with the number 17 printed on it. "Is this key, to the room we found a dead girl in, proof enough?" Wiping his nose on his sleeve, ignoring the crimson smudge on the golden trimming, the vice commander continued. "It was in your pocket!"

"I never went into that room! How was that?" Completely dumbfounded, Gintoki put a hand to his head, his migraine was growing unbearable. "H-how was that with me? S-someone must have put that in my clothes when I..."

Slowly he looked around the room. His friends look at him with fear, the police with hate.

All with _disgust._

A slow quiet chuckle escaped Gintoki as a sad smile spread across his face.

"It really only takes that much to break your faith in me, huh?" Gintoki sighed and let his face grow blank as he waited for a response. When he received none his features sharpened into a glare. "Then fuck you guys!"

In a split second Gintoki was jumping from the window and running away down an alley way.

He had to run, he had to get away.

In only a few minutes he had lost the trust of all that was precious to him.

He had to run, he had to leave.

He was alone, and every one was against him.

* * *

**OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS TURNED OUT WAY WORSE THAN MY PLAN OMG *sob***

**gah i need to keep writing, hopefully it will get better soon**

Thanks to forever_young from yorozuyasoul for the name o the hotel  
and thanks to my friend Tara for filling the google search history on my mother tablet with crazy shit turning it into a scary thing to find a name for the murderer


	4. Need for Truth, Escape and Sanctuary

**sorry for late update... but at least its not as late as my deathnote fic *nervous laughing* **

**ya may have noticed i changed the chapter titles, well i couldn't think of any more "shit" sayings xD**

******anyhooo on with the story**

* * *

Trying to block the recent events from his mind, Gintoki kept his feet moving. His legs ached and he was out of breath, but he couldn't stop yet; he could still hear the sirens.

How did this even happen? How could his life get so fucked up in less than 24 hours?

The cold metal of the cuffs rattled against his wrist, constantly reminding him of what had happened, not allowing him to clear his mind. They needed to come off.

Quickly Gintoki ducked behind a corner and started clawing at the metal restraints.

Shit.

The bastard thing was on too tight. There was no way he was going to get them off with his bare hands.

He needed a tool.

The sirens in the distance grew louder. Gintoki squatted down, he couldn't risk being seen. He was out of breath and had no chance of outrunning police cars.

He needed wheels.

That decided the next destination; Gengai's workshop. That old man had his scooter, the bastard was holding it ransom untill the repair costs he owed had been paid off. Plus the guy had plenty of tools to choose from.

After that he needed to leave. He needed to leave Edo completely.

That news broadcast was shown country wide... He had to leave and not come back!

* * *

"AFTER HIM!" Hijikata barked at the men in the room, he couldn't let that sicko get away. With a sigh the man sheathed his sword, watching as the black uniforms disappeared from the room.

This was a messy situation, time for some damage control.

Slowly he made his way over to the young victim, she was standing still, frozen in place. The young captain Okita was still standing behind her, holding his place of power.

With a glare Hijikata silently told the sadist to back down. The young man complied with a blank expression, moving to the nearby couch and getting comfy.

"Saki-chan?" Hijikata quietly spoke to the quivering girl, "I know this is hard, but I need to ask you about what happened. I need to get a statement from you, saying exactly what the man did to you."

The girl's face twisted into an image of pure distress. Violently shaking her head she stuttered out two words: "_I can't!_"

Stepping back the girl clasped her hands over her chest, still continuously shaking her head as a constant stream of tears flowed down her cheeks.

Shit! What had the bastard done to her to make her like this? What kind of sick sadistic tortures could the freak have put her through?

This was going to be a_ long_ day.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything now, you can take as long as you want." Hijikata spoke slowly and calmly. Even though he needed that statement, there was no way he was going to be able to rush the girl. Plus he had a feeling it was going to be a while until they were going to be able to take the permed freak into custody.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay," Tae's voice soothed the girl, as she wrapped her arms around Saki's small frame, "You are safe now, no-one will hurt you."

Hijikata nodded as he watched the woman calm the girl. It was obvious that the girl felt safe with Tae, this would work out perfectly.

"Otae-san," Hijikata addressed the brunette, "do you think you could keep Saki-chan safe at your dojo until she is ready to give a statement? It would be ideal if she could stay in police custody, but she needs a place to feel calm and safe. It is obvious that headquarters isn't the best place for that."

"Of course!" Tae's voice was stern and her eyes sharp,"We will keep her safe!" Slowly Tae let her gaze drift to the girl huddled against her chest, her face softening into a sombre smile. "We were expecting her so we have everything ready."

With that sorted Hijikata and the remaining Shinsengumi officers left the Yorozuya. They were not needed there and their presence was just adding to the stress of the situation.

* * *

"Hey Anego," Kagura's quiet voice broke the silence that had taken the room, "What just happened? Gin-chan what did he... what did Gin-chan do aru?"

Tae looked at the redhead with sorrowful eyes, slowly shaking her head. She had no words to respond. She knew what the facts pointed to but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

As if just mentioning it would break her faith. As if she was betraying her dear friend.

Kagura turned to Shinpachi, her eyes silently echoing the question to him.

"I don't know. Gin-san couldn't really have-" Shinpachi's murmuring came to a halt as his eyes drifted to Saki, who was sobbing her eyes out in his sister's arms. Shinpachi removed his glasses, wiping the lenses with cloth from his sleeve. He couldn't cope with this situation, he squeezed his eyes shut to block out his already-blurry vision completely. "I _really_ don't know." He echoed

He really didn't know, none of them did.

They knew and trusted their beloved leader so much, this whole situation was wrong. So wrong! But at the same time the facts piled against the man, against their trust.

The three were forced to come to a devastating conclusion: They may have to accept the fact that they don't know everything about Gintoki Sakata.

* * *

"Ginny boy, what are ya' doing here?" Gengai scolded Gintoki as he entered the workshop, not once did the old man look up from his current robotic project. "I saw that news report, who did you piss off, eh? Who's wife did ya' mess around with? Oi pass me that Philips screwdriver will ya'?"

Gintoki couldn't help but smile at the greasy old man. Good old Gengai. Unless it was robotic, the old geezer didn't really give a fuck.

"I didn't mess around with anyone, wife or otherwise." Gintoki sighed as he passed the requested tool the old man. "It's all made up I swear."

For a moment the old man paused and looked at the samurai. His goggles hid his eyes but his frown showed enough of his serious expression.

"Ya' don't sound too sure there, m'boy."

Sighing again, Gintoki sat down on a random seat-height object resting his chin in his hand, his elbow on his knee.

"I can't remember." When all he received was a blank stare, Gintoki elaborated. "I woke up in that hotel, no memory on how I got there... The girl was there, but I don't think anything happened."

"Alright then." The old man chuckled as he got to his feet and made his way further into his workshop. "I guess ya' will be wanting ya' moped then? I didn't get to finish the extra features yet though. I've been working on a new addition, it dispenses three different types of soy-"

"If you say 'soy-sauce' I am going to punch you!" Gintoki warned as he walked past Gengai, heading straight to his beloved scooter. Ignoring the startled expression the old man wore, Gin put up the stand and wheeled the moped out of the corner. "I don't need it to do anything but help me escape."

"Well it'll do that! Just try to not hit anybody with it while on the run, alright?" The man grinned as he handed the keys to the samurai, who was already sitting on the vehicle; ready to go. "So do you want to remove that accessory for ya'? Or are you trying to start a new trend?" The geezer laughed as he motioned to Gintoki's cuffed left hand, "I can tell you have a fight ahead of you, better to have both hands free don't ya' think?"

Gintoki nodded. The man spoke truth. There was fighting to be done and he needed to be ready.

* * *

Slowly Gin wheeled his scooter down the flight of stairs.

What a pain.

Why did Yoshiwara have to have stairs AND an elevator? Couldn't they just have one?

Just as he let out a few choice words under his breath, he noticed he had company. They had already noticed him.

Shit.

He knew that it would happen eventually, he was just hoping his luck would save him... for once. His Black horoscope said he was going to have a lucky week, Ketsuno ana was NEVER wrong about these things... Maybe he misheard it.

Not surprisingly, he was suddenly surrounded by Hyakka. Their leader Tsukuyo, directly in front of him, blocking his path.

"Gintoki, stop right there!" The blond glared at him as she took a puff of her pipe. "Yer not goin' any further!"

The samurai calmly parked his scooter and held his hands up in a lazy surrender

"Oi Tsukii, I know you are excited to see me but this really isn't the best time..."

"Shuddup ya' idiot. This is serious!" She growled, stomping her high-heeled boot on the stone steps. "This ain't the time for yer smart arse jokes!"

With a sigh Gintoki stuck a pinky up his nose, still leaving his other hand in the air. Keeping his a half-arsed, lazy, surrender pose.

"What the fuck would make all you ladies feel the need to attack your hero, eh? That time of the month?" He lazily scanned the crowd of woman, his 'surrendering' arm dropped to his perm as he scratched his head. "All at once?"

The Hyakka all tightened their grip on their weapons, ready to attack. Tsukuyo held up a hand signalling them to wait. Gintoki on the other hand was busy trying to flick a booger that he had excavated. It was being extra tricky, sticking to his finger.

"Don't act like ya' don't know already." Tsukuyo felt her brow twitch as she watched the way-too-calm Gintoki wipe a booger on the stone steps. Trying to stay serious she continued. "Yoshiwara may be a literal hole in the ground, but news still travels fast, even here!"

Gintoki rolled his eyes. This was annoying he just wanted to go to sleep somewhere. He had been so active that day, he figured he could sleep for a week. Only stopping for toilet and sugar.

"Fine. Whatever." Gintoki folded his arm inside his kimono and stepped towards the blond, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Yoshiwara is considered a seperate country right? The laws of above can't touch me here right? So let me past! I'm not a wanted criminal here!"

"It may be true that ya' can escape the laws of above," Tsukuyo stepped towards Gintoki, returning his challenging stance. "But don't think that ya' can escape the laws of below." At the last word pulled out a kunai from her sleeve, as if to accentuate her point. "You shall not be allowed to roam free in this land of women, not after beating and killing-"

"_Tsukuyo."_ Gintoki interrupted in a serious tone. All laziness drained from his features.

"NO! Don't move!" The woman yelled at him, pointing her kunai at him ready for attack. She could not back down. No matter her feelings, no matter how her heart screamed at her to stop. She had to be sure! She was called the courtesan of death for a reason. She had to hold strong. "I have sworn to protect-"

Before she could finish, Gintoki's hand was around hers, holding her kunai to his own neck.

_"Then kill me!"_ Gintoki's venomous tone stunned her, she could only stare wide eyed. "If you _really_ believe I did those things, then fucking kill me right now! Save me the trouble of doing it myself! "

Left speechless, Tsukuyo tried to retract her blade but was unable to. The man's strong grip held her hand in place.

She only meant to warn him, only to tell him how things were. She wasn't actually going to hurt him.

She couldn't.

No matter how strong her resolve was, Gintoki always melted her hardened shell.

"Listen I just want to stay the night. I'm exhausted. I have a migraine. _I need a drink!_" Gintoki's face and voice soften, but still showed how serious he really was. "I will find out what really happened, and if I'm guilty ..." He gave the woman's had a slight squeeze. "If I really did those things, do me a favour and kill me. If you won't I'll do it myself."

Once his message was given, he released the blond's hand. Immediately resuming his usual lazy demeanour.

Tsukuyo let out breath that she felt as if she was holding on to for hours. With a slight smile and a shake of her head she returned her weapon to her sleeve.

"Well then we better find out yer' innocent," she chuckled, "ya' still owe me a new pipe after all!"

* * *

**YAYAY gengai makes everything better dont ya think? and tsuki at the end oge, just subtly volunteering herself to help him and telling him he aint allowed to die yet!**

******Alright once again sorry late chapter... BUT BETTER THAN NONE xD I have been up all night working on this chap, it is now 10am! THETS HOPE ITS OKAY!**

Thankyou Lollie for getting me to write the Tsukuyo stuff in this chapter and helping me with her character :**D**

_**okay guys leave a review! seeya next time!**_


End file.
